


You are all I’ll ever need

by EmoWithOddSocks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Tiny fluffy drabble, i just want to be hugged, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks
Summary: Denali wants cuddles
Relationships: Denali Foxx/Rosé
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	You are all I’ll ever need

Denali hated being alone. Some days she couldn’t even stand the thought of it. Any day this feeling arose Denali clung to her girlfriend as if she were a lifeline. 

Rosé swore she didn’t mind Denali’s clingy behaviour and would never admit out loud that the full use of her left arm would be nice sometimes. Overall she loved this affectionate side of her girlfriend even if she sometimes preferred to let go.  
Denali’s mood had its perks anyway. 

Days like these would always begin in a similar way. Rosé would wake up with Denali’s body completely wrapped around her own, resembling a koala on a tree. She’d always take a moment to bask in the warmth Denali provided and bury her face into the dark hair that tickled her nose. Then came the hard decision of trying to escape her girlfriend’s grasp so Rosé could begin her day or snuggle back down with Denali and wait for her to wake up. 

Today it seemed that Rosé’s chances of leaving the bed we’re gonna be slim. Before she could even think about removing Denali’s arms from around her, those same arms were tightening around her torso. 

“No...Not allowed to move.” Denali nuzzled her face further into Rosé’s neck. 

“Okay baby you win.” Rosé smiled. “Pretty girl.” She gently stroked her fingertips across Denali’s face. 

A small dusting of blush appeared on the sleepy girl’s face at the pet name, it was the same colour as the oversized shirt she was wearing. 

“It’s been a long time since you were last like this. Is there something on your mind?” Rosé noted, resting her hand on the side of Denali’s face so she could bring it up to meet her own. 

“Missed you.” Denali sleepily mumbled. “Sorry.” 

“What are you apologising for, baby? I should be saying sorry to you for not spending more time with my favourite girl.” 

Denali blushed harder at Rosé’s words the more she began to wake up. The younger girl shifted her body to lay almost completely over Rosé and bury her face into her girlfriend’s chest. 

“Warm.” 

Rosé began to giggle softly at Denali’s utter adorableness. 

“Guessing that we’re not gonna be moving from this bed today are we?” 

Denali shook her head. 

“Love you Rosie.”

“Love you too Nali.”


End file.
